


Linger

by WanderingShaman



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Cookouts, Depression, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Hunting, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, unbeta'd we die like men, useless medical jargon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShaman/pseuds/WanderingShaman
Summary: A gaze that lingers just a moment too long might be a sufficient hint to most people, but Sal Fisher isn't most people. He's an oblivious idiot who has the hots for his best friend and is absolutely horrible at doing anything about it. Everyone is already taking bets on which one of them will actually get up the courage to confess first, and until then are stuck watching them cluelessly flirt with each other.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned to fanfiction Hell because I love Sally Face and have too many emotions. Please enjoy my contribution to this fandom and come talk to me about this amazing game on Insta (mementocosplay).

**Chapter One**

**Nightmares**

He eyes the walkie talkie where it lays on his bedside table. When he first moved into the apartments Larry lent it to him to help catch the Glitter Pony Murderer (as they’ve aptly nicknamed him), but even once the case was solved and Charley was being locked away, he didn’t ask for it back. Instead, he brushed him aside saying to keep it just in case they have more crimes to solve. Really though, it’s just been used to ensure the other is in their room instead of making the effort to go and check. Laziness at its finest.

When Sal first moved into the apartment things were so crazy. He had a few nightmares here and there but for the most part he was so exhausted trying to get everything in order that he more often than not fell into a dreamless sleep. It was better than the insomnia he was used to, but it also left him over rested and confused most mornings. Which is something he never thought he would actually feel the need to complain about.

Now though, as summer begins to wind down and the school year steadily approaches, the nightmares are beginning to return. Old anxieties about the accident and his mom, as well as new ones about what school is going to be like. Sure, he has Larry, Todd, and Chug here in the apartments and they will be with him at school. But he knows there will be bullies there too and he can’t always be metaphorically swaddled in his safety net of friends. His life has never afforded him that kind of luck and he knows that isn’t about to start now. He tries to push those thoughts from his mind, but the nightmares bring them all crashing back to him.

It’s 3 AM. Not terribly late compared to some of the movie nights he’s had with Larry, but it’s still a crap shoot. He gazes longingly at the walkie talkie next to him. He wonders just for a moment what it would be like to talk to someone after a nightmare; to share even a few of the horrors that plague his mind on a regular basis. That’s supposed to be helpful. He read it in one of the psychology books he borrowed from the library. Apparently talking to other people and sharing the things that haunt him can help people move on from those terrors. He’s never tried it before because he’s never actually had friends he trusted before.

Can he really trust Larry though?

The two of them only just met a month ago. Is that long enough to trust someone with even a few of the horrors of his mind? Or will he scare the other boy away and end this fledgling friendship before it even really has a chance to take off. That causes him to hesitate in reaching for the device. He can’t do it. He’s more afraid of ruining this friendship than the nightmares. Friendship is a new concept to him, but the nightmares have proven to be forever. There will be other opportunities as time goes on.

***

_“Sally Face?”_ the crackling voice of his best friend whispers over the walkie talkie. _“You up Sally Face?”_

“Mmm,” he mumbles sleepily. Nightmares have been waking him up every night this week and he is starting to feel it. Maybe the over tired feeling is in fact a step in the right direction. “Larry Face?”

_“Shit man, did I wake you?”_

“Uh uh. Jus’ had my eyes closed. Wasn’t ‘sleep yet,” he mumbles, still a bit out of it. It’s true though, he wasn’t actually sleeping. He was in that blissful inbetween stage where time seems to pass a little more quickly but he can avoid nightmares. It makes him eye his prescription sleeping meds wondering if maybe he should take one. They make him feel fuzzy the next day so he usually avoids them, but maybe it would be worth it.

_“Sorry little dude. I’ll let you get back to sleep.”_

“Wasn’t ‘sleep. Wha’s wrong Larry Face?”

He can hear a deep sigh on the other end of the walkie talkie. _“I have insomnia. It’s why I paint so much at night. Couldn’t sleep at all tonight. I remembered you said you don’t get much sleep either. Thought we might be able to not get much sleep together.”_

Sal can’t help the blush that spreads over his scarred cheeks at hearing that. He’s positive Larry doesn’t mean it that way but the connotation in his words is crystal clear to the younger boy. He needs to purge those thoughts from his mind though. Now is definitely not the time to be all flustered about his best friend. He doesn’t even know what he really feels for the older boy, but anything even remotely provocative always manages to get him all hot and bothered.

“Sure Lar. Wanna talk on here or should I come down?”

_“We can just talk. Maybe it will put us both to sleep.”_

He seriously doubts that will be the case for him, but he’s willing to do anything to help his friend. He will do anything to keep his friends close. This isn’t something he’s used to and he’ll be damned if he’s going to give it up without a fight.

“What do you wanna talk about?” Sal asks, propping himself up some. He settles in for a night of no sleep. At least the mask covers the dark circles that take over his eyes. Maybe that’s a small blessing in his life.

_“I can tell you about school. Some of the cool people you’re gonna meet.”_

“Do you know lots of people at the school?” Sal asks. He’s been genuinely curious about what it’s going to be like but too scared to actually ask. He wants to enjoy the bliss of this summer for as long as he possibly can.

_“We got a crew. I bet you’ll have class with at least one of us because we all like different shit man.”_ Larry keeps rambling on about it and Sal listens, diligently asking questions. As time goes on Larry starts to fade and then stops responding entirely. Sal checks the time to see that an hour and a half has passed. The sun will be coming up soon. He knows he probably won’t really fall asleep, but he still makes an attempt to at least close his eye and relax until he has to get up.

***

The two friends are down in the basement playing video games on the ancient tv in Larry’s bedroom. Larry is of course kicking his ass, but Sal blames it on only be used to playing games alone on his Gearboy. He isn’t used to a big screen and competing against another person. It’s way harder than any AI he’s had to fight against. Though that could be because he’s used to playing on medium difficulty. He’s in it for the story, not the challenge.

“You’re getting better,” Larry comments.

“You’re still kicking my ass,” Sal replies, pouting a bit beneath his mask. “Can we get a new game that you’ve never played? This is an unfair advantage.”

“I’m saving up for the new Gario Kart game that’s coming out next month,” Larry says. “It’s hard though. Cuz I can only get money for doing odd jobs. But I’m twenty bucks away.”

“We can split it. I’ve been saving my allowance.”

“Best friends co-owning a game. Next we gotta get a pet,” Larry laughs. He envelopes Sal in a tight hug, saving the boy the embarrassment of his bright red ears being seen. He can’t believe how flustered he always manages to get when Larry says stuff like this. But he just can’t help himself. He has a pseudo crush on his best friend and doesn’t know what to do with any sort of affection but he also craves it so much. It’s really a rough situation. “You know you can come play legit whenever you want. It’ll be your game too.”

“I’m over here like every night Lar,” Sal replies with a light laugh. He really hopes he sounds casual instead of flustered like he feels on the inside.

“You’re right. You spend all your time here. I don’t get why you don’t just stay the night sometime. Mom won’t mind. She loves you man.”

That made Sal nervous. It was a conversation they had only had a couple of times but each time it got harder to come up with a suitable excuse without revealing more than he wants to. Larry might be his best friend, but he still hadn’t had the courage to show him his face or talk about his glass eye or reveal any details of his nightmares. He doesn’t want to lay that on someone. And, more than that, he’s worried that Larry wouldn’t be willing to stay when he hears about all the emotional baggage the young boy has been forced to carry for most of his life.

“Dad likes me coming home at night,” he lies.

Larry gives him a look, quirking one thick eyebrow. “Sal. You can just tell me you don’t want to. I’m not gonna be offended or some shit. But don’t lie man. You were just complaining the other day that your Dad wouldn’t notice if you left the building for a few days.”

The guilt hits him like a ton of bricks. He didn’t mean to get caught in his lies, but here it is. He’s so worried that he’s going to lose his friend over this that the panic starts to rush in. He reaches up and grimps his pigtails hard, pulling them in a feeble attempt to battle the anxiety brewing within him.

Then hands join his and slowly loosen his hold. “Shit Sal. C’mon man, stop that. You’ll pull your hair out and it looks so cute. You don’t wanna be bald.”

“C-Cute?” The shock of those words is enough to get him to release his hold entirely and Larry slowly brings his hands down to his lap.

“Yea man. You got really pretty hair. It’s always brushed out and smooth. You gotta teach me to take care of mine,” Larry says, showing off his gapped tooth smile. Sal really likes that smile. “I’m sorry Sal. I didn’t mean to upset you. But you don’t have to lie ok. We’re best friends. We’re gonna own a video game together.”

“I get nightmares…” the younger boy mumbles quietly.

“Huh?”

“I have a lot of nightmares about… everything,” he finally confesses. “About my face, my mom, school. And sometimes I move around a lot or try to hit people. I’ve smacked Dad a few times when he’s tried to wake me up. They’re… intense.”

He braces himself to be told to leave; told he’s a freak to still have nightmares over ten years later. But instead he feels a warm embrace wrap around him. “Nightmares suck man. I have ‘em too. Bout my Dad leavin’ mostly. But you don’t have to be embarrassed about having them. And I won’t be too freaked out if you punch me during one.”

“C-Can I think about it?” he asks, settling himself into those thin arms. It’s so nice and makes him feel safer than he has in a long time. He doesn’t want to get too comfortable though. That’s how he always ends up getting hurt. His “friends” hurt him when he started being more open with him and he has no way of knowing that Larry won’t be the same. He doesn’t want to believe it though. He wants to believe that he found someone who won’t look away from him or be nervous to be seen with him. That’s all he wants.

“Of course little dude. Take as much time as you need. But man, don’t worry about it,” Larry says. “If you don’t want to sleep down here you don’t have to. But if you have a nightmare you can call me. I’m up all hours. I’ll help you get to sleep like you always help me.”

“Really?”

“Have I lied to you yet?”

Sal thinks that this is the romantic moment where they would kiss, but he knows that’s a terrible idea, so instead he just hugs his friend tightly back. He’ll be damned if he won’t savor every last bit of affection that Larry is willing to give him.

***

“Larry Face?”

_“What’s up Sally Face?”_

“I had a nightmare.”

_“Wanna talk about it?”_

“No.”

_“Wanna come down?”_

“Don’t really wanna get up.”

_“Wanna hear about this fucked up movie I just watched.”_

“Yea.”


	2. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry paints and Sal agonizes over his video game.

 

“We have one week left before school. We gotta do something epic,” Larry announces one afternoon while they eat lunch.

“Like what?” Sal asks, cutting into his slice of pizza so he can slip it under his mask. Despite Larry quickly becoming his best friend ever and Lisa being the mother he wishes was still alive, he isn’t ready to share that part of him yet. He doesn’t want to see the concern, the pity, or any other emotions in their kind eyes. Worse yet, he doesn’t want to see them turn away in disgust. He knows what he looks like; he has to see it every day in the mirror when he gets ready.

The doctors call him a medical anomaly. He knows they discuss his situation all the time. Afterall, it isn’t normal to see such gruesome cuts that never seem to fully heal. Every morning he has to take care to clean them out despite the pain of aggravating the ancient wounds. They still ooze sometimes or even get infected when he doesn’t take enough care. It’s gruesome and disgusting and he wishes they would just heal so at least he doesn’t have to bother with them. But no, he has to take care of them for fear of deadly infections. He would know. A few years back he had to be hospitalized because the infection got so out of hand. When he calls his mask a prosthetic he really does mean it. Without his mask he would be exposed to the elements and that would be a danger to his health. At least wearing it gets him out of most physical activities. That seems to be the one plus side in his life.

“Do you like swimming?” Larry asks.

The younger boy considers it for a moment. “I never learned how and I can’t get my face wet.”

“Wait really?” Larry sounds genuinely shocked at hearing this and Sal blushes in embarrassment. He’s glad he can’t be seen at the moment. “Not even in a pool? They have chlorine and shit to help keep it clean.”

“Language.”

“Sorry Mom. They have chlorine and _stuff_ to keep it clean. Wouldn’t that make it safe for you to swim in?”

Sal shrugs and fumbles with his pizza. He hates conversations like this. Unless it’s getting out of gym class, he hates being limited by his very own body. He wants to do the things that kids his age do. He wants to just be normal and live a normal life like everyone else he’s ever met. But instead he’s limited by something that happened to him when he was just a child.

“We can find something else instead,” Larry replies with a shrug of his own. “That was just the first thing I thought of. But there’s lots of other stuff to do around here if we get a little creative.”

“Is that a nice way of saying there’s nothing to do here?” Sal asks, his eyes crinkling a little to show he’s at least half joking. He’s come to notice there isn’t much going on in the sleepy little town of Nockfell. Not that he really has a problem with that. In fact, it’s kinda nice to be in a more secluded area. There are fewer people to stare, and by now most everyone has at least heard of him.

“There’s lots of things here. I just gotta get out of this apartment man. I’m goin’ stir crazy!” Larry continues on, waving his arms around. 

Lisa chuckles, used to how her son acts. “I can kick you out of this apartment if that would help Lar-Bear.”

“Mommmm,” he whines. “You know I don’t mean it like that.”

Sal laughs softly at the exchange. He wishes he had the courage to call Larry cute pet names, but that might make his crush a little too obvious and he isn’t quite ready for that yet. Besides, he just made his first friend; he doesn’t want to ruin it by confessing to feelings. He would still have Todd, but him and Todd just don’t vibe as well. They get along, but he can’t just tell the redhead about anything and have him understand. He refuses to ruin what he has with Larry over a stupid crush.

The group finish their meal and the boys eagerly volunteer to clean up.

“Thank you boys. I’m heading out for a maintenance call. Buzz me if you need anything.”

“Can do Mom.”

“Thanks Lisa.”

The two finish up their chore and move to Larry’s bedroom; the older boy taking a seat at his easel while Sal curls up on the beanbag with his Gearboy. He really wants to try to beat the level he’s stuck on because he’s so close to the end and the next game is coming out soon. He needs to be ready.

“Alright little dude. What’s the plan?” Larry asks while he works.

Sal gives off a shrug. “Dunno. You’re the one who’s lived here longer.” He scowls behind his mask as he dies yet again. “Stupid game. Larry, come beat this level.”

The brunette wanders over to him and peers down at the game. “You know that the level after is only going to get harder right?”

“Then beat that one too?”

Larry ruffles his hair affectionately. “Nope. Suffer.”

“You’re the worst friend in the world.” He sets the Gearboy down dejectedly. “If you’re not gonna help me then at least tell me what you were sketching.”

The makes him blush and Sal can’t help but think how cute he looks all flustered and he wishes he could just lift his mask and ki- nope. Not going there. That’s a line he definitely needs to not cross, even in his thoughts. He can have some fun teasing him though. That’s maybe a little more acceptable to him. Maybe.

“Why are you blushing? Is it a naked lady?”

“N-No,” he stutters, looking so caught off guard. “Look, I’ll show you and just tell me if it’s weird an’ I won’t do it anymore.” He still looks torn as he goes over and slowly turns the canvas around.

Sal can’t help the gasp as he sees a rough sketch of himself staring back at him. Picture Sal is permanently playing his Gearboy and looks mildly disgruntled about not being able to beat the level he’s on. It’s so surreal that he doesn’t know what to do. He’s so flattered that Larry would even consider him a worthy subject to permanently etch onto paper. “I love it!” He gets up and hugs his friend tightly “It looks so awesome!”

“You don’t think it’s weird or anything?” Larry asks, looking equal parts shocked and flustered.

Sal shakes his head, his pigtails whipping back and forth with the force of it. But he really wants Larry to understand just how flattered he is. Though he also wants to hide how flustered it makes him feel and the butterflies that are aggressively swirling in his stomach at the thought of his friend painting more pictures of him. “It’s really awesome.”

“Great. Because you make a great subject,” the taller boy grins. “You’re so expressive and shit Sal. Like, I can’t see your face or anything but your eyes say so much and your body language is so defined. Shit man.”

Now he’s really blushing. He can’t believe the world has been nice enough to send him Larry Johnson. Surely there must be some kind of catch, but he isn’t going to think about that right now. He’s just going to enjoy this while it lasts. Because Larry is his first real friend. He’s the first person who hasn’t been judgmental over the nightmares; who hasn’t tried to pry into his life and get him to show his face before he’s ready. Larry is the first truly good thing to happen to him in so long and he’ll be damned if he isn’t going to treasure every moment he gets.

“Earth to Sally Face. Did I break you?” Larry asks, waving slender fingers in front of his face.

That snaps the younger boy out of it and he shakes his head to clear those thoughts away. “Just really flattered. No one really says stuff like that to me.”

“Well get used to it. You’re gonna be my new muse!”

Larry’s enthusiasm is contagious and Sally smiles so wide his eyes crinkle and the old scars pull. “I can’t wait.”

***

The two of them don’t actually end up going out anywhere and instead sit around all day watching movies and eating junk food out of the freshly stocked vending machine. It severely impacts the amount of money they have saved up for their new game, but in the moment neither of them actually care all that much. They’re having too much fun to worry much about money.

In the space of the day Larry does finish his first painting of Sal and graciously offers to let him keep it. He also starts a second one but won’t tell or show it to the younger boy; claiming it’s a secret until he’s finished. So Sal goes back to trying to beat his stupid game and yelling curses every time he dies. Larry puts some Sanity’s Fall on in the background and everything feels perfect.

“Dad wants me home for dinner tonight,” Sal comments after dying for the millionth time.

“Maybe he’s getting you something special,” Larry offers, though he doesn’t sound particularly convinced.

The blue haired boy shrugs noncommittally. “Do you want me to leave my Gearboy here? You can play your save file.”

“Nah man, you take it.”

They sit in silence for a few moments before Sal speaks up again: “I don’t want to go.” Larry gives him an encouraging look so he continues. “It feels like Dad is trying to make up for lost time. He wants to have more meals together and he works hard to make sure we have money. We downsized in space so he could save more. But why couldn’t he have done this stuff before? Why is he trying to bond now?”

“I dunno man,” Larry says with a sigh. He covers his canvas and moves to sit beside Sally on the beanbag. He wraps him in a tight hug and Sal can’t help but snuggle deeper into it. He really never realized how touch starved he was until the opportunity for human contact actually presented itself. “Maybe your Dad realized he made a mistake and now he wants to try an’ fix it. He can’t turn back time but he can make a change now… or something like that.”

“I guess. I’d just rather eat dinner with you and Lisa…”

“And we’d rather that too,” Larry says with a laugh. “Maybe after dinner we can hang more. And if not, there’s always tomorrow. We’ll do something epic for sure!”

Sal smiles behind the mask. “Yea. Tomorrow we’ll definitely do something epic.”

***

The next day they don’t do anything different. They just hang out in the basement. But neither of them could ask for a better day.


	3. Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the absence and that this chapter is so short. I have a few more prewritten chapters and will hopefully be posting them soon. Plus, I have another story coming up that I hope everyone will enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

**Out**

“Okay dude. We’re doing it. We’re getting the hell out of this building,” Larry announces. It’s two in the afternoon and both of them are doing the same things they do every day. But not today. Today is finally going to be the day they break out of their admittedly great routine and try something different. 

“What do you wanna do?”

“How about going to the mall?” Larry suggests. “I got my permit and as long as we don’t get pulled over Mom doesn’t care if I borrow the car.”

“I dunno. It’s gonna be really busy…” Sal mutters, absently starting to pull at one of his pigtails. It’s a nervous habit he can’t quite get over. It helps for times he needs to ground himself, but it also gives him an unfortunately obvious tell for when he’s feeling anxious. And despite Larry being a bit of a space cadet, he does seem to have picked up that something is amiss when he starts tugging.

“Hey now, you don’t gotta do that,” Larry says. He looks startled at the adverse reaction and hurries over to the smaller boy. He gently starts to untangle fingers and somehow only a few blue strands get plucked out in the process. “If you don’t wanna go we can find something else. It’s not a big deal little dude.”

“But you want to go do something and I keep saying no,” Sal responds. He’s genuinely curious why Larry always acts so understanding when he freaks out or says no to things. Most people would get frustrated but Larry just smiles and tries a different idea. “Why are you so patient?”

Larry shrugs. “If we’re gonna do something I want it to be fun for both of us. No sense in just me having a good time.”

“I guess…”

“So what sort of stuff did you like to do back in Jersey?”

“I didn’t really get out much…”

It embarrasses him to even admit how much of a recluse he was back in his old home. He doesn’t want Larry to think negatively of him or think that he isn’t worth being friends with. But his attitude right now really isn’t helping things and oh look, his hands are making their way back into his pigtails. Even Sal can recognize how much of a mess he is right now, but for some reason he doesn’t seem to be able to do anything to stop it. It’s only a matter of time before Larry wizens up and ditches him for friends who don’t have severe emotional trauma.

“Sal. C’mon buddy. Stop that.” The faint voice of his best friend says. Once again he feels those calloused hands on his, gently pulling them out of his hair. Once again he has to have Larry come to his rescue. “Talk to me Sally Face.” 

His fingers are gently pried out of his hair once again and he takes a few calming breaths to help center himself back on the present. He knows he needs to stop worrying about the what ifs of his life, but it’s so hard. “Let’s go to the mall.”

“Dude no,” Larry responds instantly. They’re still holding hands. “I’m not forcing you to go out with me. You gotta be comfortable too.”

Sal reluctantly pulls his hand out of Larry’s so he can wrap his arms around himself. “I’m not gonna be comfortable anywhere. We might as well go somewhere you want to cuz if it were up to me I’d stay in.”

“Then let’s stay in. I’ll swing by Bleckbuster and pick up a horror movie for us to watch. I think a new one just came out last week,” Larry says with that carefree smile that makes Sal melt. He can almost convince himself that this is ok; that he didn’t just almost have a full scale meltdown about doing a normal teenage thing like shopping.

“Is that ok…?”

“I’d rather stay in and watch movies with you than go out and know you’re uncomfortable or something,” Larry replies with a shrug. “Do you want me to go pick up the movie myself or do you wanna come with?”

“I can come…” he replies tentatively. “Maybe that guy Neil is working today. He’s pretty cool.”

“If Neil is working we might get a deal too,” Larry grins. “C’mon Sally Face. I’m getting excited now!”

***

Neil is not in fact working, but Sal makes up for it by being the one to pay for the rental. He’s been saving up his allowance and when he told his Dad that Larry wanted to go out somewhere today, the man gave him some extra spending money. It’s no secret how relieved Henry is to see his son finally have an actual friend instead of the bullies he hung out with at his old school. So maybe he gives a little too much now to help Sal be able to do more. He doesn’t want money to ever be a limiting factor in his friendships.

“This movie is gonna be sick!” Larry cheers as they walk back to the apartments. “I heard there’s a shit ton of gore in it and it all looks super realistic or some shit.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the mall?” Sal asks, unable to drop the subject even an hour later. He’s just still worried and that worry is slowly consuming him. He wants to tug on his hair again but he knows that will just alarm Larry more.

“Nah man. I wanna see this movie.”

“But you were just talking about how much you wanted to go on an adventure and summer is almost over and we haven’t done anything besides eat junk food and watch movies. And you probably have lots of other friends who would be okay with going out and doing stuff like that. So you can hang out with them. I don’t mind staying home because you deserve to go out and have fun with friends who actually can do that stuff.”

Sal finally finishes his little tirade and is breathing heavily. He had to stop walking just to be able to get all of that out and right now he’s extremely grateful that this is a small town so no one else was around to hear him freak out in public. Or hear him continue to freak out in public because his breathing still hasn’t calmed down and his one eye is starting to tear up from the stress of it all. He wishes again that he could just be normal and not screw over the few good things in his life.

Larry doesn’t seem to have anything to actually say to him and instead just stares at him blankly. It seems like he’s more so trying to actually process the rant that was entirely unexpected. But then, the words all seem to make sense to him and he just steps over to the small boy and gently wraps him in a hug. “I want to spend time with you. I don’t care what we do Sal. You gotta believe me man.”

“But you said you were going stir crazy…”

He can feel more than see the shrug that Larry gives. “Yea. I guess a little. But we went out to get the movie so that was chill. And we can try something else. There are these cool woods we could go exploring. What do you think of that?”

“Yea. I can do that.”

“Ok. Then let’s go exploring tomorrow. And if you wake up tomorrow and don’t want to, then we can try another day. I dunno man. I like spending time with you. You’re cool.” Larry smiles at him with that endearing gapped tooth and finally Sal feels himself calm down.

“You’re cool too.”


End file.
